Onyx Shardx
Onyx is a Petrasapien of the planet, Petra. He has been the bodyguard of Neera Dimondus ever since she was a child, as was he. The two had fallen in love even before they knew it. But because of this love, they fused together forming a new entity, and as such, he was labeled to be shattered, but Neera and he ran off, and have been on the run from the forces of Petra. Later on, they join the crew of the Falcon, and become cherished crewmates and family members of the Explorers. They are the only 'married' couple of the crew so far. Characteristics *'Name': Onyx Shardx *'Age': 20 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Combat, drinking, picking fights/fighting those who pic fights with him *'Dislikes': Kala (formerly), Thanatos, Lawra *'Family': all deceased Appearance Casual Fusion - Black Pearl Background Little is known about Onyx's life, other than he prided himself as a strong warrior. Apparently, he had built a reputation on his abilities as a fighter and became well known for his competency in hand-to-hand combat. Although, he had been arrested for unnecessary roughness in a civilian district, getting him sent to Incarcerax, the Prison Station for the worst of the worst. When Isaac, Gwen, and the others are sentenced to Incarcerax along wth Kala, Onyx is silently plotting to take down Kala due to Thanatos trying to destroy his homeworld. Once he is about to crush her, Isaac reasons with him, stating that she wasn't the enemy he wanted, and that Thanatos was the one. With reasoning, Onyx agreed, letting the assassin live, as he stomped off. When the group are trying to escape due to a botched plan, Onyxx helps out and escapes with them, much to Kala's distaste on the idea of him joining with them, let alone her as well. Personality Despite his military background, Onyx is a fun and care-free character. Full of life and love of music, he finds everything amazing, but can be calculating and determined. He is shown to be a music lover and a bit of a big brother figure for the younger guys, and especially Vivian. He partakes in activities with them, and even sometimes along with the girls. He is the Petrasapien who’s the hardest to crack physically due to his gemstone being an Onyx. He shows great concern for not just Neera, but the others around him, as they are the only family he has ever known. Due to his dark origins, he bears a tremendous amount of self-loathing, and feels like he is the monster among the Crew. He even thought that when Steven and Connie learned of his origins and past, they would despise him as he was the byproduct of the attempt to kill all life on earth. He is rowdy, endangering others with his violent, "friendly" rough-housing. He appears to have an interest in music, as he's shown to rap and carry around and play an electric guitar. Upon first discovering that Isaac and his crew are going after Thanatos (who is a Creator), he laments the fact that out of the multi-galaxy's six billion inhabited systems, a bunch of squishy organics were going after him. He also berates Isaac's lack of strategy in regards to its use. After defeating a band of hunters, during which Isaac learns to use strategy better, he decides that maybe the galaxies were in much capable hands than ever. Onyx deeply despises Khronan due to their history. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Crystal Control and Growth': Like most Petrasapiens, Onyx’s body is composed of extremely thick crystalized minerals. Because of this, he has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into crystal-based weaponry; in his case, clubs, hammers, and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. **'Crystal Projectiles' **'Crystal Explosions and Growths': he can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as well as cause crystal constructions to grow from his body. **'Cluster Growths': he can also make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. *'Durability' *'Deep Space Survival' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (military)' Relationships Onyx's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Donald Glover Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Petra Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon